Lítost (o la víctima)
by Reveire
Summary: Ihei Hairu es la miseria.


**Renuncia:** Todo a **Sui Ishida.**

 **Parejas:** Muy leve Haise/Ihei/Arima.

 **Advertencias:** Weird-fic.

 **Notas:** Para **Binge Eater.** ¡Espero que te guste! Esto es principalmente un regalo súper atrasado de cumpleaños (con lo cual, mil perdones por no haberte regalado algo el día exacto) pero también porque se te adora y admira un montón en todo sentido. Espero que este texto carente de sentido te recuerde lo mucho que me marcas en el mundo de la escritura, y eso. Basta de ser cursi, espero que esto se entienda, ughh.

* * *

 **Lítost (o la víctima)**

[La lítost es un estado de padecimiento producido por la visión de la miseria propia puesta en evidencia. El remedio usual contra la miseria propia es el amor, porque aquel que es amado de un modo absoluto no puede ser miserable]

* * *

«He perdido la vida,

no sé dónde

ni cuando».

Oliviero Girondo.

* * *

 _De nuevo estás aquí sobre mis entrañas, oh angustia de pan y miel… ¿Hasta cuándo te hundirás en mi mar? ¿Hasta cuándo? Temo a estos ojos feos que me miran, pero también los amo. (Y bajo sus colmillos blancos me río ante sus angustias que desconozco)._

 _Yo soy_

 _(boquita seca de hambre y ojos cansados)_

 _la miseria, ¿lo sabes?_

 _La luz del día golpea contra mis venas. El calor corre, frío, por mi garganta. La alegría de la vida me da un temblor en el alma. Sé llorar, también (pero sólo de amor, no más que eso), pero perdonen por no saber lo que es sonrojarme o reír tristemente. Yo amo de otra manera._

 _Tengo una carcajada ahogada,_

 _¿hasta cuándo la nada oscura?_

 _El fondo del abismo es_

 _el cielo azul con mi Querido bailando_

 _sobre los claveles_

 _rojos rojos rojos rojos._

 _Otra sacudida entre mi tráquea, sin llegarme al alma. Hace ya varias noches que estos perros asquerosos me están succionando la vida, y arrugan su cara de diablo viejo cuando claman que nunca probaron una carne tan pútrida como la mía._

 _Y lo siento si no dejo de llorar_

 _(es que odio a estos monstruitos caníbales de las alcantarillas)._

 _En la turbia noche siempre han existido sombras caminando en mi patio. Son los pequeños monstruos que han venido a buscarme. Siempre me he reído de ellos: monstruos feos que vienen del infierno, devoradores de carne, ocultos en sus tinieblas blancas y esos ojos rojos donde caminan los ciempiés. (Oh ghouls queridos yo les odio saben bien que sí). Afuera el grillo lloraba afónico y clap clap clap oía manos arrastrarse por mi pasillo hasta llegar al borde de la cama._

 _Afuera el grillo lloraba afónico, y la oscuridad se helaba de miedo sobre las aceras azules._

 _Nuevamente, sin darme cuenta, vuelvo al insomnio y soy fantasma contra estos ojos._

 _Pero yo soy_

 _(un cuerpo de tierra donde en lugar de sangre sucia corre espuma de mar)_

 _la miseria._

 _Y lo siento si en mi voz se enreda un llantito caprichoso. De mi muerte me río, ¿saben? Están arrancándome la piel mientras digo estas palabras y me quiebran los huesos como un clap clap clap y todo esto en realdad es bastante gracioso. Pero (¡ódienme!) me acuerdo de la imagen patética de Sasaki Haise y me relamo los labios. Él me decía:_

« _Ihei-san tú eres como una risita burlona que resuena desde el fondo del océano. Tu espuma de mar es dulce y andas sudando amor, puro amor. Perdón. Es que te veo y lloro por mi amnesia…no seas cruel y no te rías, ¿ya? Es que en verdad quiero hundir mis dedos escuálidos en tus hebras rosas._

 _Ihei-san tú eres_

 _(las tinieblas del mar)_

 _la miseria_ » _._

 _Mi alma es profunda y oscura._

 _Cuando Haise-kun sollozó con el rostro rojo, diciéndome estas palabras de lenguaje vacío, oh Arima-san perdón perdón perdón perdón pero mi corazón muy fuerte latió. Y yo sentí una calidez subirme por las entrañas frías pero más allá del leve amor que me subió a la lengua, ustedes no tienen idea, pero nunca deseé tanto arrancarle la respiración a alguien._

 _Porque él me arrancó las estrofas de mi boca. Durante seis segundos a Haise-kun lo amé como nunca había amado, y luego lo odié con mi alma por el resto de mi vida._

 _Entonces estos ghouls asquerosos me están acabando a martillazos y yo río (y lloro un poquito, muy poquitito). Porque yo soy (la) miseria. Han tenido el atrevimiento de meterse por la ventana trasera y acariciar con sus garras amarillentas la alfombra de casa. ¿Creen que con mi cuerpo de agua tiemblo de miedo?_

 _Tiemblo de la miseria._

 _Los monstruos lloran y yo río, ríen y yo lloro. Mientras me abren la costilla y golpean mis tobillos cansados, estiro mis manos pálidas hacia el techo de la habitación (la noche me aúlla, contra la ventana sucia) donde su silencio me revuelve el estómago. El verano me cruza el alma y con mis manos quiero alcanzar el abismo estrellado sobre mis párpados: mi sonrisita se ensancha mucho más bella y espantosa porque Kishou Arima anda repartiendo una alegría blanca y escuálida, y sobre sus ojos lunares florece mi cadáver._

 _Sollozo (esta vez mucho):_

 _Yo_

 _(soy la miseria)_

 _tengo terror a la muerte._

 _Oh angustia de pan y miel: ¿el sol me calará los huesos en la mañana insípida? Juro por este dios pálido y carmín que quiero tomar a estos monstruos que me comen la vida, esta noche aquí en casa (sola sola sola sola siempre), de la garganta y arrullarlos contra las tinieblas, para que griten y agonicen y lloren y yo ría._

 _Soy_

 _(una risita rosa que resuena como un eco desde el fondo del océano, calándote los huesos, dándote un escalofrío pues te he enamorado con mis poros que sudan amor amor amor y nada más que amor)_

 _miseria._

 _De repente, mientras me manosean el corazón, recuerdo los versos baratos de Haise-kun._

 _(y lloro y me río y me pregunto por qué mis manos de sal de mar le habrán enamorado, si yo tanto le odio)._

 _Así que escribiré mis versos improvisados, ¿sí? Son versos para cuando me encuentren y me lloren, estaré aquí sobre mi sangre agridulce, esperándolos como la cereza obediente que soy. (Díganle a Arima-san que suspiré ante su ausencia cálida, ¿sí?)._

 _esperando esperando esperando esperando les escribo con la espuma que sale de mi cuerpo:_

 _Puedo ver estas garras sucias arañándome los poros, donde riegan los charcos de mis pozos. El eco de la casa ya olvidada corre como un viento tibio en mi garganta, hasta que Él (¡Arima-san, Arima-san!) se atreva a sonreírme hasta dejarme sin voz._

 _A las viejas letras de mis queridos amores, les digo: muchas gracias._

 _Bajo las manos ásperas de estas garras sucias, con estos perros insolentes aullando contra mi carne, digo: muchas gracias._

 _Y bajo el sueño eterno, llorando un poquito, muy muy muy poquitito, por nunca haber tenido el amor ridículo para curarme la miseria, sollozo: muchas gracias._

 _._

 _._

Nadie volvió a saber nada de Ihei. Nadie la encontró nunca. Si la hubieran encontrado quizás la habrían reconocido, pues la gran mayoría rara vez recordaba bien su nombre o su rostro. En fin. La habían devorado como se devora un trozo de carne podrida y abandonada que se encuentra al fondo de la nevera; sin embargo, nunca nadie supo aquello.

La preocupación por su ausencia no duró mucho. La escasa cantidad de gente que realmente se relacionaba con ella asumía que había cambiado de trabajo, o simplemente se había mudado de ciudad. Un día, suponían, aparecería por las calles de Tokyo con su voz cantarina. Pronto la olvidaron.

.

.


End file.
